Everytime: a MaxFang Story
by cornpopsboii
Summary: One-Shot. Based after The Final Warning; fourth book. Iggy can't help but interfear with Max and Fangs relationship. Fang's POV


**This is my first MaxRide Fanfic. Hope you guys like it! **

**Rated T, just in case. Some language is vulgar. **

**Setting is after the fourth book. **

* * *

I made myself 'invisible' against the trees we were staying in that night. I gazed at Max, sitting there with Angel and Total. Max's head whipped around, looking for me. "Fang? Where are you?"

"I'm right here." I moved my head so I became visible again.

"Okay, just making sure."

Is it bad that I'm in love with my best friend?

I sank back into the shadows again, looking at Max. "Fang, are you like, watching me or something?" Max jumped from her branch to the one I was sitting at. I moved slightly so she could see me.

"What's up? You're not acting like yourself…" She sat so she was watching all the kids.

"I'm fine." I resisted the urge to look at her.

"Come on. Come with me." She got up and motioned for me to follow her. She jumped off and snapped her wings out.

I looked at the kids. "Iggy. Watch everyone." He slightly nodded, then I followed Max out into the night sky.

She landed gracefully on top of a building that was still being built. I landed silently after her.

She sat at the edge of the building, looking out to Billings, Montana. Images of the last two times we were alone together flashed in my mind; the nightmares of her running away, well, flying away, after I had kissed her, both in the cave and on the dock.

Her wings lay under mine as we let them cool in the slight breeze. I resisted the urge to touch her hand, or leg, or _something_.

"Iggy's watching the kids, right?" I slightly nodded.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked quietly after a moment of silence.

She shrugged. "When Nudge and I were getting dinner, I saw it, and I wanted to come sit up here with you."

I don't think she realized exactly what she said. I raised an eyebrow slightly and looked at her. "What?" She asked innocently. I smirked and looked away. "What?" She pushed my shoulder lightly.

"Nothing." She sighed at my stubbornness. "Where are we going?"

"Washington, I think." I nodded.

We sat there for a few more minutes, casually talking and such. "You ready to go back?" Max looked at me.

"Sure." I slid myself off the edge of the building and snapped my wings open. I heard Max follow.

Iggy and I flew out over some city the next night, looking for food. I know, taking the blind guy to _search for food_.

"So, did you make a move last night?" He asked as we flew.

"Excuse me?" My wings almost crumpled above me.

"On Max. Did you made a move?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Uh, _yeah_." He turned his head to look, well, not really look… but you get to picture. "You guys are like, totally in love with each other."

"Where did you get _that?_" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

"I might be blind, but I'm not _stupid_. Not to mention, Angel told me she's all you ever think about."

I silently cursed in my head. Iggy continued. "Seriously, dude. You guys are so infatuated with each other, it's sick."

"Well, if she didn't run away every time I did kiss her, we might be farther than where we are," I blurted out. I realized what I had said and cursed to myself again.

"You've kissed her?"

I mentally kicked myself. "Look, there's some food. Going down." Anything to get away from the subject.

"Hey! You totally ignored my question!" Iggy followed me, folding his wings in and sailing downward. "Dude, you can't do that," He stated after we landed.

I completely ignored him. "Hamburgers or hotdogs?" I

"Both. If you don't tell me though, I'll go to Max."

Max wouldn't tell him anything… she wouldn't tell anyone anything, right?

"Hey, Max," Iggy said with half a hotdog shoved in his mouth. "Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?" This won't turn out good…

"Why did you run away from Fang when he kissed you?"

The hamburger that was being chewed in Max's mouth soon flew into the fire. She then looked at me. I didn't dare look at her. "Iggy, what the hell?"

"I'll be back later." Max choked out before she disappeared into dark night.

"You gonna go after her, lover boy?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah, Fang. Go after her. I know you want to." Angel stared at me.

I rolled my eyes at everyone. "Iggy's on watch," I muttered before I jumped out after Max.

I saw her land in another cave about a mile ahead. I silently landed after her.

"I can't believe you told," She said quietly, not looking back.

"I didn't mean to. It slipped out…" I said just as quietly.

"I'm sure." I heard her sniffle and she rubbed her eyes. I stepped closer to her silently.

She turned around and ran right into me. "You never answered Iggy's question," I said quietly, looking down at her. She refused to look at me.

"I'm scared," She whispered.

"Of what?"

"You."

"Me? Why? I'm your best friend."

"I know. That's why." She leaned over and rested her forehead on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her back, under her wings.

The next thing I knew, Max pressed her lips on mine. I groaned quietly at the sudden pressure, then moved my head a little for more room.

She pushed me against the rock wall, and kissed me harder. I was kind of shocked; where did she learn this?

Her hands gripped my shirt and tried to pull me closer, which was about as impossible as kids flying. (Haha, get it?)

Anyways, she pulled away a few inches a few minutes later. I felt her hot breath on my lips. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," She whispered.

I leaned down so my forehead was resting against hers. "Why didn't you?" "She shrugged slightly, her eyes drooping closed again. "Come on. Let's go to sleep." I pulled her towards the opening of the cave and then pulled her down next to me.

I pulled her close so that her back was against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close. I planted a kiss on her cheek before I settled down and fell asleep.

I felt Max shift in my arms; I assumed it was morning. She turned around and faced me, pulling her arms in between our chests, then sighed and fell back asleep. I started to situate myself, but then opened my eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said quietly, not trying to disturb Max.

Of course, that went well. She turned around and looked at the five pairs of eyes on us. "Oh my God," She covered her face with her hands and turned back around toward my chest, obviously embarrassed.

"What are you guys doing…?" Nudge asked with a smile on her face.

I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. "We _were_ sleeping."

"No, you were cuddling." Iggy said.

"Why were you watching us?" Max asked behind her hands.

"'Cause we're hungry."

And it begins again.


End file.
